A Day in the Life
by Achitka
Summary: A random series of oneshots based on TWW. Really it's just me wondering what goes on in those pregame fictional lives...May be updated...and look at that...I did!
1. Morning

There's really no reason for this, just got stuck in my head so I figured I'd let it out. Anyway I don't have a title for this, but I'm open to suggestions. You can email me at achitka@yahoo.com  
  
"Hey! Come on you, this is the third time I've had to wake you up." she said as she gently pushed the small body. Wrapped up with only a small tuft of blond hair stuck out of its wooly shell, the hair shifted a little then settled back into its slumber. "You are never going to be ready in time." smiling she sighed. "My son the rock. Looks like more drastic measures are needed here." She looked over at her daughter who had been watching with great interest, she pointed back at the boy saying "Okay Sweets, you know what to do."  
  
The little girl laughed and ran to the bed as quickly as her short legs would carry her. Grabbing hold of the blanket she tugged at it until the sleeping body within was dragged unceremoniously to the floor. "Hoy!" she yelled as she leapt onto her half awake brother. Sitting on his chest she bounced while pulling at his shirt. "Link! Link! Link!"  
  
"Mom!" he whined as he lifted his head, "Get her off me!"  
  
"Sorry Honey," she said turning back to the kitchen, "you had your chance for a peaceful morning. Maybe next time you won't wait so long to get out of bed."  
  
"Link! Link! Link!"  
  
"Auugghhh!" he let his head drop back to the floor. "Jeez! Aryll I'm up already!"  
  
"Be nice to your sister," his mother called back to him, "this is your own fault." He rolled his eyes. "I saw that." she said without turning around.  
  
He looked back up at his sister, she had stopped bouncing. Smiling she put two small hands on his face and said one last time "Link." laughing she vacated her perch her job here was done. He got up and untangled himself from his blankets, pulled out some clothes and got dressed. Yawning he walked over to the table just as his mother put a small plate of food in front of him. His sister was already enjoying her breakfast; abandoning her fork she picked up a tidbit with her fingers and wiggled it before putting it in her mouth. Watching her, he crinkled his nose at her and thought, "Ewwwww."  
  
"And you think your manners were better at her age?" his mother said watching him from the other side of the table. "You'd better get a move on," she said between bites "We still have to wash that mop on your head."  
  
"Wash your mop." Aryll chided.  
  
Link just glowered at her. "Why did you have to teach her how to talk? She was a lot cuter when she was quieter."  
  
"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed today," his mother said picking up some of the dishes. "Aryll, please use your fork."  
  
"Okay." she said snatching up her utensil.  
  
Link picked at his breakfast, pushed his plate away and laid his head on the table. "Mom?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"When's Dad supposed to be back?"  
  
"In a day or two."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She looked over and noticed he wasn't eating, "Link, why don't you take your sister outside for a bit while I finish these dishes. Then we'll get to your hair okay?"  
  
"Okay," He sat up "Come on Aryll."  
  
"No."  
  
"Aryll, gimme a break will ya?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then I guess I'll have to look at the gulls all by myself today."  
  
"Gulls! Gulls!"  
  
"Yeah right, gulls, gulls. Lets go."  
  
He opened the door and she shot past him, almost tumbling down the porch step in her excitement. "Hey slow down or your gonna fall!" She came back to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the stairs. "Come on we'll go over here," he said pointing at the beach. As she was singing and chasing after the crabs, he walked through the shallows, keeping an eye on her to make sure she stayed out of the surf. It wasn't long before his mother appeared.  
  
"Link!"  
  
"Yeah Mom, I'm coming." He stood in front of his sister to stop her. "Come on, Mom wants us." she looked at him but made no protest this time. She took his hand and they walked back over to the house.  
  
"Link do you think you can do this on your own? I'm afraid your sister has made a mess of her clothes."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Alright here's the tub, the soap is in there along with a towel. Make sure you actually use the soap Link."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"I'll be back to check on you shortly," she said picking up his sister.  
  
He ran over to spring setting down the tub, pulled off his shirt and dunked the tub in the warm water. He dumped it on his head. Drawing out some more he set that aside and picked up the soap. After a few minutes of scrubbing he knelt next to the tub and stuck his head in. With most of the soap out he dumped the remainder on some nearby flowers and dunked the tub again. While dumping it on his head his hand slipped and the tub came down with a thunk on his head. Throwing it off he snatched up his towel and started to dry his hair. He looked up to see his mother watching him from the porch steps while she braided Aryll's hair. Leaving the towel on his head he snatched up his shirt and grabbed the tub and soap.  
  
"Looks good." his mother said peeking under the towel. "Aryll play up on the porch alright?"  
  
"Okay" she said with an exaggerated nod.  
  
He watched her as she hopped up the steps. His mother turned back to him and smiled. "Come here," he stood in front of her. "Lets see if we can straighten this out," she said running a comb through his hair, "I think your due for another haircut."  
  
"Can't I keep it long?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can have a pony tail like Dad has." he turned back and smiled what he hoped was his charming best.  
  
"How can I resist such an adorable boy? Alright," she said laughing and turned him back around, "we'll wait for the back, but that front, I can barely see your face, that will have to be trimmed."  
  
"Okay." he said bouncing a little with excitement.  
  
"It's certainly long enough, and you'll be starting you lessons with Sturgeon and Orca soon. That might not be a bad idea." she finished the job and pulled him up into her lap and tickled him "but if your father says of it goes, no arguments right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
------- The point of that was, well I have no Idea. I think I just needed a break so I wrote about breakfast. Anyway it can be fun to find new and exciting ways to 'wake up link' maybe that should be a sub genre of the Zelda section of FFN. Let me know what you think. 


	2. Dawn

Looks like I just can't leave nothing alone for long eh? - Anyway, since I got Link up I figured I should see what Tetra was up to during the same time. I'll probably end up doing the same with Afternoon. Ah who to pick at next, decisions, decisions. :p ---- Atchika  
  
Dawn  
  
by: Atchika  
  
She hated the rain, but the air was always thick and salty before it came and she loved the smell. Most everyone was still asleep and she'd snuck out of bed to watch the sunrise. As she crouched behind one of the barrels on deck she held her breath as the night watch came by her. Once past she hurried forward until she found herself at the base of the forbidden ladder; clutching her blanket, she looked up. She took a deep breath and crept carefully up. At the top she stuck her head cautiously into to nest and looked around and breathed a sigh of relief seeing that it was vacant except for a few seagulls. She threw her blanket into the space and climbed the rest of the way up. Just in time she thought and picked the blanket up and threw it around her shoulders. She watched the moon sink into the sea and looked up at the stars so bright in the darkest part of the night.  
  
She turned to look east and though she was finally tall enough to see over the edge without standing on her toes, she did anyway. A brisk wind started up and she threw her arms wide to catch all the salty air she could. She startled the few gulls and they flew off squawking loudly. She giggled as she peered over the edge and watched them land on the deck below only to be chased off by the night watch. She rested her chin on the edge and smiled to herself as the first rays of sunshine peaked up over the horizon. As the dawn brighten the morning sky she closed her eyes, she must have dozed off for a minute because when she opened her eyes again the sun was a little further up in the sky. She was in for it now she thought. She had planned to be back in bed before now.  
  
Looking out over the water she saw the little island and wondered why she didn't remember this one. She looked at it through her telescope, and figured out that there was not much to see. Some fishing boats, no people around that she could see. She looked from one house to another and her view finally settled on the last house on the beach. The door opened and a small girl ran to the steps almost losing her balance. She smiled and watched as the girl turned back and dragged a reluctant boy, probably her brother, out the door and down the steps. He pointed to the beach and his sister dutifully went where directed. Her attention was pulled away by the sounds of the crew below her. Morning shift was up and pretty soon they would be looking for her. Not that it ever took them long to figure out where she'd gone. Carefully looking down she spotted the Captain who happened to look up at the same moment. She ducked away form the edge, but knew it was probably too late. She'd been spotted and the sound of someone coming up the ladder confirmed it.  
  
"Tetra could you please come down from there," said the familiar voice from below her, "I know you like the view little miss but your still too young to be up here alone."  
  
She edged over to the ladder and said in a determined voice "But, there's a storm coming, I want to watch it."  
  
"Not from here," the voice was getting closer "I'm afraid it's just a little too dangerous."  
  
"I'm not scared." she muttered to herself  
  
"Well, then it's a good thing you're not the captain and I am," and her Mother's head popped up through the small opening in the floor. "Honestly child one of these days your antics are going to land you in trouble."  
  
"Please, can't I stay a little longer?"  
  
"We really need to get underway. " She said as she pulled herself up. The Captain sighed when she noticed Tetra's forlorn expression. "Okay, just a few minutes."  
  
"Yay!" she jumped a little.  
  
"What were you looking at up here anyway?"  
  
"I wanted to see the sun come up." Tetra covered her mouth too late, now she was in trouble sneaking out as well as being up here.  
  
The Captain looked at her sternly, "So you thought you'd sneak out of your cabin in the middle of the night and climb to the one place on this ship you've been told you're not supposed to be by yourself?"  
  
"Ummm.. "  
  
"You know that's a punishable offense little miss."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"As future captain what punishment do you think is in order?"  
  
"Galley duty?"  
  
"For a week." Tetra groaned. She opened her mouth to voice a protest but stopped when the Captain raised and eyebrow and said, "Want to try for two?"  
  
She shut her mouth and shook her head.  
  
"Good."  
  
After a moment of silence Tetra looked back at the little island. "Captain?" she asked pointing, "What's the name of that island over there?"  
  
"Outset."  
  
"How come we've never been here before?"  
  
"We have, but you were much smaller then."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on its time to go and eat breakfast, Nudge is making your favorite."  
  
Her eyes lit up "Really?"  
  
"Yes really."  
  
Tetra stopped as a horrible thought came to her, "But then that means. "  
  
"Yes," said the Captain nodding "Lots of sticky pots."  
  
* * * What's for breakfast? I have no idea and have no plans on finding out, so insert your favorite breakfast food here and any disclaimers you may find lying around. 


	3. Afternoon

1/31/06 - Yes this used to be a seperate story, I've re-written a significant portion of it and I also decided to clean up the that mess o stories - on my profile page

* * *

Yes…sad I know…more pointless fiction from me. Can't help it though. Hope you enjoy this and to answer an emailed question: In these little one shots – I don't, in general, say what anyone looks like or how old they are on purpose. I figure you got a picture in your head and I probably shouldn't mess with that.

* * *

**Afternoon  
by: Achitka**

* * *

"Come on Aryll," Link said as he came bursting out the door. Lunch was done and he was in a hurry to get to Orca's. "We're gonna be late!" Hopping up on the rail, Link turned to see his sister slowly come out the door. "Could you be any slower?" he asked shaking his head.

Looking past him, Link's younger sister ignored his taunt as she walked calmly by. _About time,_ he thought, and turned to jump down on to the grass only to be greeted by Jasper and Jake. Aryll's seagull _'friends'_ caught Link completely by surprise as he lost his balance and crashed down on to the porch.

"Come on, Link," Aryll said turning back to him and imitating his earlier tone, "Were gonna be late, can't you get off the porch without falling?" Laughing she skipped away.

Link let his head fall back on the porch. "I'm gonna get you two for that," he said menacingly. The birds looked down at him from the rail, squawked in a way that sounded a little too much like laughter and flew off. Link sat up and heard the door open behind him. He didn't need to look back to see his Father standing there, _No doubt with a smile on his face._

"You all right?" his father asked.

"Yeah."

"You know, Link," he said helping him up. "That's the third time in less than two weeks she's caught you like that."

"Tell me something I don't know," Link muttered to himself as he started to walk away. If his father heard him, he made no comment but asked a different question instead.

"Have you been sleeping? It took forever to wake you up this morning."

Link stopped but didn't turn around. He thought he hadn't disturbed anyone, but obviously he did. "Just a bad dream, no big deal."

"Well if you want to talk it out I'm not due to ship out for another week." When Link made no reply he continued, "Well, you'd better get going."

Link didn't need any further prompting and bolted off the porch toward the old warriors house. Link enjoyed his sessions with Orca, mostly because he didn't have to think. Practice was practice and thankfully, it didn't leave his brain anytime to worry about stupid dreams. The harder he worked the less likely he was to dream of anything at night, so he pushed himself all the harder. He was finishing up his seventh round of Orca's prescribed form when the old man called him to a halt.

"I think we'll call it a day, Link. " Seeing the boy's dejected expression Orca said, "Why are you pushing yourself so hard?"

"I just want to get the 'flight of gulls' form down."

"You've had the 'form down' for over a week now."

"Can't I go through it one more time?"

"No."

Link knew that tone so did not protest further, he bowed to his teacher and walked slowly out on to the front porch. Aryll was waiting for him with Jake and Jasper.

"I didn't think you were ever gonna come out of there," she said.

"Why are you here?" Link snapped in a tone that was surlier than he meant to use. He sighed when his little sister looked down at her shoes, noticeably hurt.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said frowning.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have shouted at you," Link said pointing at her companions. "You'd think I'd have learned by now, what happens when I threaten _'their'_ friend. Come on kiddo, lets get home. Its almost dinner time and Grandma making soup."

She nodded then stopped. "Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?

"Sure."

"Do you promise not to tell Grandma or Dad?"

Link turned around and for the first time noticed his sister tears. "Well if its that bad, lets go to the rock," he said and guided her the path to the cliffs. Sitting atop a large rock overlooking the bay, he wondered what she wanted to tell him. She was such a thoughtful kid. "So what's up kiddo?"

"It's about Dad," Aryll said as she absently pet Jake's head. "I've been having these awful dreams lately."

Link felt a moment of dread. "Yeah?"

"Like something bad is gonna happen the next time he goes out to sea."

Link didn't want to tell her he'd been having the same kind of dreams for almost a month now. "What should I do?" she asked looking over the bay. "I want to tell Grandma, but I know she'll just tell me I'm being silly."

"I don't think your silly."

Moving closer to him she hugged him and said into his shirt, "You've been having them too."

When she looked up, he hesitated then nodded. Aryll shivered. "I don't want him to go."

"It'll be okay."

"You don't sound like you mean it."

"Yeah?" Link asked with a playful tug on one of her braids. "How bout now?" She batted his hand away and giggled. They sat in silence for a while until Link said finally, "Come on, let's get home, I'm hungry."

Aryll hopped off the rock, Jake and Jasper close behind. Link watched his siter as she disappeared around the bend of the path; he looked back out over the water. _It'll be okay,_ he thought, and got up and ran after her.

* * *

No really this stuff just get all stuck in my head. I think I need a vacation - Achitka 


	4. Date with the Captain

Yes I know but I gotta do something with all this stuff…anyway consider this chapter fully disclaimed. Please note also the translations of TWW prologue I used in this fic was done by Zethar II. Who was nice enough to let me use it here - Thank you again! Atchika

* * *

**Later**

**By: Atchika**

Tetra sighed and let her head rest on one of the rails. If she had to scrub one more pot, she was sure she'd scream. Of course, she wouldn't be stuck on galley duty for an extra week if she could learn to think before she opened her big mouth. Her gaze wandered over the pier and she watched the workers on the docks scurry about as they loaded supplies on the ship and thought, _Boooriing._ She was about to get up and leave when she spotted a boy who sat dejected atop some crates. He looked about her age, taller, she guessed, dark and almost handsome. Still if he was ten like her, he sure was a big kid. It was hard to tell though; he looked very upset about something. In fact, she was sure he was crying.

"Well, so much for handsome," she snorted, "what a baby." She watched him a bit longer until a familiar shadow made her look up. She scrambled to her feet, schooled her features and said with a slight bow, "Hoy, Captain."

"Well, Miss, once again I find you shirking."

Tetra bit her tongue to keep a tart reply in check and said, "No Captain," She didn't need to look to know the pirate captain was frowning as she circled her.

"No?" the captain replied as she stopped in front of her. Tetra kept her eyes fixed to the front and looked straight ahead. The captain regarded her with her dark green eyes, which were a stark contrast to her own light blue. Every once in a while, Tetra wondered why she and her mother looked so different. She'd always envied her mother's hair. Such a beautiful dark brown with deep auburn highlights, short, but always neat. Tetra kept her hair long; it was the only concession she ever made to being a girl. The sun bleached blonde tresses were almost always caught up in a messy knot atop her head.

"No Captain, I finished in the galley, and Nudge told me I was on free time for the rest of the afternoon, until dinner of course."

"Of course," the captain gave her a calculating look and said, "Very well, carry on, but after you finish your 'free time' I expect you to finish your lessons before dinner."

"Yes Ma'am." Tetra said and turned to go.

"One other thing, Miss." the captain said.

Tetra suppressed a sigh and turned back around.

"We will be having some special guests with us at dinner tonight. Dress will be formal and," the captain said as she leaned forward, "I expect you to be on your very best behavior Miss."

"Yes, Captain." She did not move this time.

"You're free to go."

Of course, she knew she was not, so she stayed put with her eyes straight ahead until the captain had gone. She sighed and sat back down. She scanned the dock for the boy, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Crap."

With nothing new to look at she got up, wandered over to the bow and sat up on the thick railing. She watched the water and groaned. Special guests? Best behavior? Formal dress? Of course, it would only last until after dinner; 'cause there was no way she was scrubbing pots in a dress.

At least, in the galley nobody cared if you swore, or got messy and that was just the way she liked it. She had spent so much time with Nudge lately she felt like he was that older sister she never had. He always listened to her complaints without telling her the captain was always right.

Dinner was still few hours away, so she went below and opened her lesson. 'Blech,' she thought, more Hylian language lessons. What was the point of learning that dead language anyway? Nobody she knew of spoke it or remembered it for that matter. Well at least the pictures were interesting this time.

Translation was so boring.

_Long ago, it was said that there was a country chosen by the God's Flour..._

"God's flour?" she laughed, "That can't be right, she studied it for a minute. Ah, she thought "God's Power."

_The people who lived in this blessed rich land were called the Hylians, and were said to be able to hear the voices of the gods..._

"Yes, to better make bread," she intoned, "with the God's Flour," and giggled.

_They, together with the people of the plains, of the mountains, the Goron, the people of the water, the Zora, of the desert, the Gerudo, and the of the forest, the Kokiri, carried out unique lives..._

She yawned and stretched as she leaned back in her chair. This was taking forever, bleh. Only one line left to go.

_But even in this rich land, the footsteps of destruction began to creep in..._

She wondered where this land of Hylians could be for she had never been anywhere that had vast plains. She was Hylian herself and wondered what could have happened to all the others? _And why was she being forced to care!_ Zora, Goron, Gerudo and Kokiri, that seemed like a lot of peoples to misplace. Her mother had never once mentioned any of these names to her.

It wasn't like she needed any of this knowledge to be a pirate. She leaned back, tipped the chair on its two back legs and wondered. She was still lost in her imaginings when her cabin door opened and her mother came in.

"Tetra!"

Startled, Tetra lost her balance, toppled over and bumped her head on to the floor.

"Oh my," her mother said and came over to help her up. "I am sorry I startled you, but if you don't get a move on you're going to be late for dinner."

"Ow, ow, ow," Tetra said, as she rubbed her head. She looked up at her mother and was astounded, "Wow! Captain, you sure clean up nice."

"Very funny Little Miss," she said as she helped her up, "but I think its time you started getting ready for this evening."

Tetra rolled her eyes, "Do I have to? Can't I just skip it?"

"No, you can't," her mother said as she pulled out one of the few dresses Tetra owned, "It's time to get ready."

"Why?" Tetra asked and lifted the dress off the bed, "Who are these people anyway?"

"Friends of the family."

"Whose family?"

"Ours."

"Fine," Tetra said, while she struggled with the dress to get it over her head, "but...why do_ I _have to meet them?" She was stuck.

"You know if this conversation keeps going like this," the captain said as she tugged the dress gently into place, "you'll find yourself knee deep in the laundry."

"Alright," Tetra said sullenly.

Her mother secured the last few buttons she couldn't quite reach and pulled the pins from Tetra's hair. It fell down past her shoulders in a jumbled mess. Her mother smoothed it and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes to help you with your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

The captain smiled and walked out of the room. She picked up the brush and pulled out the worst of the tangles. She set the brush down and began to clear off her desk. Damn dress was itchy and she fidgeted while she put away her papers. When she heard the door open again, she figured it was her mother back to torment her more with that damn brush. So when she turned to see a boy she didn't know in her doorway she immediately threw the object in her hand.

"Wait!" he cried.

Too late... the still open inkwell bonked him on the head, he fell over and it bounced on to the floor. Tetra looked at him more closely, 'That kid looks familiar.' She thought for a moment and realized it was the same boy she'd seen earlier on the dock, "Crap, now I'm in for it," she muttered and rushed over to him to help him up.

"Are you all right?" She bit her lip as sat he up. He wavered a bit and didn't look too steady. Yup, same kid. She pulled off the bright red bandana from his head and dabbed at the ink that ran down his forehead.

"Uh, yeah." He shook his head. "Wow, you really tossed that thing."

"Thanks, I always... hey, don't you know how to knock?" she asked and poked him in the chest. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

She froze when she heard the captain's voice say, "His name is Gonzo. He is the son of good friend of mine, little Miss."

She twisted around and groaned inwardly as she looked past her mother and noticed another person there. The man was tall and thin, but not in a scrawny way and raised a blonde eyebrow as he watched the scene unfold. She saw a smile creep onto his face that made his blue eyes sparkle and Tetra decided she liked this guy. Her attention went back to the captain when she said, "By the way, Gonzo will be sailing with us from now on."

"Great," Tetra said, as she stood. She pushed her hair out of her face, smeared ink on her nose and felt it start to itch. She looked at her mother and said with a weak smile, "This isn't as bad as it looks."

The captain sighed and shook her head while the other laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. Her mother looked back at him with a grin, and shrugged as the other put an arm around her. He wagged a finger at the captain.

"Thank the Goddesses," he said between fits, "you never gave her any knives... "  



	5. Twilight

**Twilight **

**by Achitka

* * *

She told him there was once a fountain in the forest. A place where the fairies danced over shimmering water but she also told him that it no longer existed. He awoke early every day for weeks and went to there in the hopes of catching one. She told him that they could heal any illness, any hurt. It didn't matter that not one had been seen for well over a hundred years, he was determined to find one.**

He sat still atop a large rock and looked around, thoughts of happier times crept in, like when she brought them here for picnics. Most of the islanders were afraid to come here. The trees always kept it dark and the fireflies were always out. She was never afraid here, the others, she said, thought it too eerie but that was because there were so many fireflies it made it look scarier than it really was. He could remember following them, chasing them, catching them in bottles. Her smile whenever he showed her his prize.

The sun was going down and it was going to be dark to see the path soon, he should go or she would worry. He didn't want her to worry. He still hadn't found his fairy though. He hopped off the rock and headed back toward his home. Only one lamp was lit and he kept his eye on it as he crossed the bridge. He looked at the watchtower, his sister was still there looking out over the water.

He walked down the dock to the ladder, and began the long climb. "Hoy short round," he said quietly, "lets get home." She looked at him and he could tell she had been crying. It was getting closer now they could both feel it. He climbed the rest of the way up, she ran to him but she wasn't crying anymore. He gave her an extra long hug and they made their way down the ladder.

Looking at his front porch he remembered how it began. Things started to slow down and at first; she would sit on the porch for hours looking out at the sea. The gulls would sometimes come to keep her company. They would hop about with his sister chasing after. She'd laugh when they squawked at her. They would sit and watch with her all day and sometimes she would play with them.

Now, she could no longer leave her bed and she fretted at no longer being able to take care of them as she should. That's when Grandma came to live with them. Whenever they asked when Dad would be back, she would always say "Soon, soon."

Coming in that day she greeted them with that smile. Grandma collected them and fed them dinner, nobody ate much though and they got ready for bed. He went to her and laid his head in her lap while his sister climbed up near her feet. She gently stroked his hair and he fell asleep.

He awoke in his bed the next morning to the sounds of gentle crying. Looking over he saw his Father holding her. She looked like she was sleeping, but he knew better. He was too late, he had not found his fairy in time.


	6. Swabbie

This mess is very incomplete - So this is where I've decided to be. So you'll have to forgive me the less than stellar ending - I posted it in response to an ongiong story thread. Since the Original story is only 3 sentences long...I decided it needed to be longer. There is a small chance I'll write more of this...very small - but who knows - besides I've always thought it entertaining to find new and exciting ways to wake Link up

I also lack a Title for this...

* * *

**Swabbie**

* * *

"LINK!"

Somewhere below decks, a boy sat up at the sound of his name. He blinked and looked around as if trying to remember where he was. It apparently didn't come to him and, he yawned and lay back down.

"...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

Another ten minutes went by and Tetra bellowed again. "Where is he? Link! Gah! Niko!"

"Yes, Miss!" Niko shouted as he came to a stand still in front of her.

"Find…Link...now..." She said in a growl.

Niko swallowed the lump in his throat and stammered, "Y-y-yes, Miss." Niko all but ran to the door that led below. Searching in all the usual places, Niko started to worry. Where could he be? Ship wasn't that big. Niko felt his heart skip in fear as an angry voice above decks made him jump.

"Niko! I thought I told you to get Link up here?"

"Comin' Miss!" Niko shouted in reply. Deciding to give the main hold one more look, Niko tripped over Link who was curled up in a corner by some water barrels. _At least I found ya,_ he thought and gave Link's shoulder a shake, but the boy only moaned. Time was ticking by and Niko was starting to sweat. Link still didn't budge as Niko shook him again but the boy only rolled over in his sleep swatting at the pirate's hands.

"...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"NIKO!"

Panicked, Niko shook Link even harder, but the boy slept like the dead and just wouldn't wake up. The sound of muffled cursing and someone coming down the staircase toward them was more than the swabbie could take. If Miss Tetra found Link still asleep...Niko shuddered to think what would happen to the boy as he'd taken a liking to him.

Niko picked up the bucket of ice-cold seawater he'd been saving for the laundry and said, "This is fer yer own good, mate." and dumped on it Link's head.

Link sputtered and scrambled to his feet. "Gah! wha! Hey, Niko, what's the idea trying to drown me!"

The door to the hold burst open and Tetra stormed in. The Captain stopped in her tracks and her angry expression turned to mild amusement as her eyes slid from Niko, who immediately dropped the still dripping bucket, to a soaking wet Link. She crossed her arms and waited.

"We was just comin' up, Miss," Niko said as he cleared his throat and elbowed Link.

Tetra nodded and with the Captain's eyes still on him, Niko nervously picked up his bucket and kept his gaze on the floor as he headed out the door.

The boy blinked when Tetra's gaze returned to him and Link asked after an awkward silence, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Tetra said quite calmly, "I need you topside with that Wind Waker of yours...Gonzo's spotted an island, and we need to re-supply...so if your done playing around down here..."

Link cleared his throat and decided against contradicting her. On the few occasions he'd done so in the past...he'd certainly lived to regret it. Tetra may be a girl, but she was the scariest girl on the ocean.


	7. Echo

Dunno where this came from - just sort of showed up one day whilst I was reading some random Dark Link fic. I remembered it after reading another DL fic - which you can find as a recent addition to my C2 community - is a good story.

**Echo  
**by achitka

* * *

Do you see me?   
Here amongst the shadows,   
I am made not born as you   
Created of one man's hate   
to destroy the light...ending your pain 

Your light that taunts me, even as it beckons   
Only to abandon me to my fate. 

I am devastation of the light, twisted to kill.   
To pull you further into shadows.   
To demolish the brightness... and fulfill my purpose. 

No matter where you are   
You cannot escape me   
Your light shines and helps me grow stronger   
Whatever you become...I reap the sorrow 

I am the pain   
I am the suffering   
I am the empty malignant echo  
of all you hate within yourself 

So I fill the void with your self-loathing,   
Your doubts and the fears you hide.   
With malice, here amongst the shadows   
I wait; to bring your death within the light. 

And end my pain   



	8. Arachnophobia

Yes, I know, I am actually writing the end of Nagori, but this wouldn't get out of my head so I guess that's just the way it has to be.

* * *

Interim title:  
**Arachnophobia**

* * *

Tetra shook her head. "Not good enough hero boy, there's treasure in there and we're going to go find it." 

"No."

In the two years they'd been sailing around searching for new Hyrule, Link never told her 'no'. Well there was that time she tried to get him to posses a kargarok with the command melody, but this was different...

"What did you say?"

"I'm telling you Tetra, you shouldn't go in there..." 

So the great Hero of the Winds has a weakness. This was an interesting development so Tetra asked, "Oh really, and how do you know that?"

Link shifted a little uncomfortably under her gaze.

"You've been in there haven't you..."

"Maybe..."

"So are you going to tell me Namaki or do you want me to guess?" Tetra asked and noticed that Link actually twitched as he answered.

"Spiders."

"Spiders?" Tetra asked in disbelief. When Link nodded, Tetra snorted. "Widdle biddy spidies making Linky winky all nervy wervy?" Tetra teased but paused at the look he shot her. "You are such a baby. Well, I'm going in with or without you."

"Have fun," Link said as he gave her a gentle push in the cave's direction. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"You really aren't going in there?"

"Nope."

"Whatever," Tetra muttered. Entering the cave, she lit her oil lamp. She kept the flame on its lowest setting to conserve the fuel and walked toward the nearest opening that remained shrouded in darkness. She jumped when she heard Link call out behind her, "You might want to turn that up, they don't like the light...and make sure you keep an eye on the ceiling...that's where the big ones like to hide..."

Tetra didn't look back but did look up and realized she couldn't see a thing. She craned her neck and listened intently but the only sounds now were her own footsteps and the clatter of the lamp. As she walked on she glanced back...she couldn't see the cave mouth anymore but Tetra came to a halt when her foot crunched through something on the floor. Lowering the lamp, she pulled her foot out of the sticky mess. _What the hell is this junk?_ she wondered as she shook the stuff off her foot.

Moving forward she noted every other step was accompanied by that weird crunching sound. A skittering sound behind her made her jump and Tetra fumbled as she slipped on the mess on the floor. Really nervous now, she pulled out her cutlass as the sounds started to multiply with every step she took deeper into the cave. A high-pitched squeak now accompanied the scratching sound and she was beginning to understand why Link didn't want to go in here.

_Still treasure is treasure._

At least that's what she told herself and she recalled Link's warning about the ceiling and decided to turn up the lantern to get a better view of things. When she did, she wished she hadn't. When the light hit the walls, several things skittered away and Tetra only had a moment before the first wave rushed toward her. Spiders, a lot of them. Each the size of a small dog, she readied her blade and cut through them as they rushed forward. Tetra cried out when the few that got past her blade nipped at her ankles and that's when she saw it. All around her were hundreds of what looked like...eggs. Her passage was clearly marked by a number of crushed shells and Tetra got that sinking feeling.

Now began a frantic dash back the way she'd come. Seeing the cave opening in the distance, Tetra made her way toward it, slashing at the spiders that continued to nip at her feet but soon realized she'd taken a wrong turn somewhere. The light she'd seen instead led to a large cavern. A hole in the ceiling allowed the light to spill in from outside, but the opening was too high for her to reach. Something shifted out of the sand behind her and Tetra froze as the biggest arachnid she'd ever laid eyes on settled in front of her. Black legs stuck out of a body whose white hairs arranged itself into a pattern resembling a skull. This wasn't a normal spider...it was a skulltula. "Son of a ... I'm gonna level that fairy boy..." Tetra muttered.

Next thing she knew the lantern was knocked out of her hand and Tetra was sent sprawling across the ground. Turning herself over, she immediately held up her cutlass as she backed away from a pair of very large, glowing red eyes. Making a grab for the lantern she rolled to her left, only to see it batted away by the monstrosity that jumped front of her. The lamp clattered as it hit the nearby rocks and as the lamp dimmed, Tetra reached into her pocket and pulled out her pirate charm. She activated the stone to call Link, but never got a word out as the spider pounced and Tetra felt sick as she spun while she was quickly wrapped up in sticky webbing. The world went dark as the webbing covered her face and Tetra felt herself being hoisted onto the monster's back.

* * *

Link sat on the beach watching the tide roll out when a sharp pain jolted him upright. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the pirate charm and waited for Tetra to tell him what ever it was she wanted. At first, he thought she just want to tease him some more about the spiders. He wasn't actually afraid of the dumb things...he just hated killing them. Skulltula's always died so damn messy. Link waited a little longer then shook the stone. Nothing...then why did she? 

"Aww crap," he said and glanced at the cave. He toyed briefly with the idea of letting Tetra figure her own way out. Stubborn girl should learn to listen but Link also knew Tetra only used that charm in extreme emergencies. "I'm doomed," Link muttered as he headed into the darkness.

* * *

Tetra's cutlass was wrapped up with her and about the only thing working in her favor was that its sharpened edge wasn't digging into her face. She moved her head in a nodding motion forcing the webbing against it. It was slow going but she managed to clear the stuff from her eyes and nose. At least she could look around. The giant spider was over to her right, but since Tetra couldn't move her arms very well moving her sword was exhausting. 

A loud "Hiyaa," made her look toward the entrance. Link tumbled into the cavern and Tetra watched astounded as Link's sword ripped through the first line of monstrous spiders, while at the same time he lept from the ground to set himself up for the rush of those behind. _How the hell does he do that? _Link dispatched the second line just as quickly and for the first time the spiders stopped in their chaotic movements. It was as if the mass of critters decided in unison; this one is dangerous and as a group circled him.

Link's expression however tense did not look the least bit worried. With a shout, he thrust out his sword and the monsters backed off as his sword came alive, crackling with magic. A second louder yell escaped Link as he released the magic he'd pushed into the sword. The Hero of the Winds became a blur as the magic sent him spinning around the room, destroying everything in his spiraling path.

The spiders that survived this assault immediately broke off and skittered toward the back recesses of the cave. Still off balance, Link pulled out his boomerang, sending it careening after and dispatching those that remained. Tetra turned her head when she heard a screech that made her hair stand on end. Link's eyes shot to the roof as the giant spider that had captured Tetra dropped from the ceiling and Link barely rolled out of the way. He came up with bow in hand and loosed an arrow that caught the creature in its fat rear end. Link loosed a second but the spider didn't even slow down as it smacked into him knocking him onto his back.

It pounced again, but Link somehow managed to bring up his shield as he rolled to the left. A trail of smoke was coming from the spider's mouth but it continued its advance. Link didn't back off, instead he circled the monster, never taking his eyes off it. He was waiting for something to happen, but Tetra couldn't imagine what that could be. She saw it then, as the spider abruptly came to a halt and began to shake. Link raised his shield to protect himself from the explosion that followed and stood there dazed for a second, covered in icky looking pink goo.

Tetra snorted and realized what the trail of smoke had been. Link somehow managed to feed the over sized arachnid a bomb. A bright light at the far end of the cavern caught his attention and Link walked over to the treasure chest the light left behind. He carefully flipped open the lid and reached inside. Tetra groaned as he lifted out an orange rupee. _Cheeky little twit_, she thought. Still strapped to the ceiling, Tetra sighed as she shifted and remained encased in webbing. She couldn't even shout at him since her mouth was still covered.

Now Link's eyes wandered up where his wayward pirate captain still hung, he shook his head and Link walked under her a smug smile growing on his stupid face as he took out his grappling hook. After a bit more pondering, he aimed it at her let the weapon go. Tetra flinched as the weapon wrapped itself around a short outcropping covered in sticky webbing near her head. Before long, Link was right next to her, sword in hand and that stupid grin on his face.

"You alright, Tetra?" Link asked as he removed the rest of the webbing from her face.

"Just dandy."

Link set about cutting away the rest but stopped short of the webs that secured her to the ceiling. "You'll have to cut the last bit," he said and slipped his arm around her waist. Tetra shuddered as the spider goo came into contact with her skin. Tetra cut away the last of webbing and Link's grip around her waist tightened, pulling her uncomfortably close. "I'm going to need both hands to get us down," he said sounding just a little less cocky.

Tetra shifted and hesitated before she put her arms around his still sticky neck. Link put away his sword and pulled out his deku leaf, just before he released the hook, Tetra said, "You're never going to let me forget this, are you..."

"Nope."


	9. 10 Second Rule

What? Someone asked me a question...and this is the result...

Seriously short, seriously silly...features young Link from OoT and of course everyone's fav fairy guide - Navi...

Whoo - go me

* * *

**10 Second Rule**

* * *

Sitting on a balcony overlooking the Castletown market, Link watched the farmers as they packed up for the day.

"Come on, Link!" Navi cried as she bounced in front of his face. Link waved her away, he wasn't going anywhere. This was his big chance and if he timed it just right...dinner.

"In a minute, Navi," Link said and pulled out his slingshot.

"What are you doing? We have stuff to do!" and flew back in front of him.

"If you keep getting in the way it'll only take longer."

"What will?" Navi asked impatiently as she flew up behind him.

"This," Link said as he took careful aim at a cart that was slowly rumbling along below them. After letting the seed fly, Link smiled as it smacked into a head of lettuce causing it to tumble off the cart. Unfortunately the farmer also noticed and pulled up on the reins, stopping the cart. The old man looked around suspiciously and got off the cart and retrieved his wayward vegetable. The old man tossed it back into the cart and Link could only watch as his 'dinner' continued on it's journey while the farmer grumbled about the lack of proper road maintenance in the town.

"Are we done now?" Navi asked.

"Yeah, come on," Link said. He hopped off the balcony and landed right next to a puddle of rainwater. Link was pleasantly surprised to see some of the lettuce still there. He immediately picked it up and shook off the excess water. Opening his mouth he stopped when Navi shouted;

"Wait! You aren't going to eat that, right?"

"Sure am," Link said as he popped it into his mouth.

"Ewwwww..."

"Ten second rule..."

* * *

For anyone unfamiliar - the 10 second rule: This applies to the edibility of any sort of foodstuff that hits the floor, street, whateva. If 10 seconds hasn't elapsed since contact - is all good 

Sorry if there are errors - I didn't check for more than spelling...


End file.
